


The Perfect Christmas

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Robert and Aaron spend their first Christmas together.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold frosty morning in Emmerdale, outside was silent, the street lights were still on from the night due to the darkness of the early winter morning, and slowly the villagers began to wake up to start their Christmas day…

As usual Aaron woke up in the warmth of their bed with one of Roberts arms wrapped around his waist and his back pressed gently against Robert’s chest. Surprisingly though this morning, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and his sense began to wake, he felt small kisses being planted on the back of his neck,

“Morning.” He heard Robert softly murmur in his ear as he felt himself being turned so he was facing his fiancé, this causing a smile to crawl onto his face at Roberts need for attention.

“Morning.” Aaron replied looking amusingly at Robert, “You’re such a kid.” Aaron chuckled causing Robert to look at him in confusion.

“What? Why?” He asked smiling, still holding Aaron close by the waist.

“You lie in every single day then as soon as its Christmas day you’re awake at the crack of dawn.” Aaron laughed before continuing to mock him, 

“Did you remember to leave him a mince pie and some milk?” 

“Oi!” Robert laughed tickling Aaron after his sarcastic remark, eventually rolling him onto his back and lying over him placing his forehead on Aarons and looking into his eyes lovingly, “I just want our first proper Christmas together to be…” He began to say softly but finding himself lost for words.

“Perfect.” Aaron finished the sentence for him smiling softly up at him.

“Yeah.” Robert smirked, “Perfect.” As he leant down he was interrupted by a loud knocking on their bedroom door.

“WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS” They heard from the other side of the door, Liv. 

Followed by that came the voice of Chas echoing a similar chant, they could only presume she was trying to wake the whole of Emmerdale and Hotten up. They daren’t keep either of them waiting so Robert pulled his face away from Aarons and they both climbed out of bed so they could both get ready for the day.

“Later.” Robert smirked at Aaron, gaining a wink in reply from his fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the stairs they could already hear the music blasting from the kitchen and the amusing sound of charity and Chas singing along to it. When they entered the living room they saw the two women dancing in the kitchen as they made breakfasts, also they saw an excited Liv and Noah searching for their presents under the tree, also humming along to the music. 

As she turned to put the cups of tea on the kitchen table Chas spotted the two men at the doorway and ran over to them with a smile plastered over her face.

“Merry Christmas!” She exclaimed pulling Aaron into a tight hug before surprisingly doing the same to Robert, something no one was expecting.

“Merry Christmas lads,” Charity shouted over the music as Chas returned to the kitchen area, “Want a drink?” She offered holding up a can.

“Charity it’s 10 in the morning?” Aaron questioned as him and Robert took a seat on the sofa.

“Erm its Christmas day which means every hour is happy hour,” She said clinking her wine glass with Chas’. “So, do you want one or not?”

“No.” Aaron answered shaking his head.

“I’ll have one if you’re offering.” Liv remarked smiling up at them, raising her eyebrows as she said so knowing it was cheeky.

“No you won’t.” Robert said, his eyes not leaving the card given to them by Chas.

“It’s Christmas.” Liv protested.

“It’s 10 in the morning.” Aaron replied, “You can have one later with your Christmas meal, a small one.”

“Two small ones?” Liv pushed earning a smirk from Aaron. 

Chas brought them bacon butties and a cup of tea each and they ate their breakfast as they sat and watched Liv open her presents from the Dingles, over the past few months the Dingles had really accepted Liv as one of their own so it was no surprise when she found a mountain of presents with her name on. Once she had finished opening all her presents that were under the tree, Aaron gave Robert the signal to go and get her present from their bedroom.

“Merry Christmas.” They both said placing the present in front of her, instantly seeing her face light up even more than it already was. The present was wrapped to the best of Roberts ability, Aaron left all wrapping he could to Robert because he was useless at it, he struggled to even wrap selection boxes. The present was a small package wrapped in silver paper and had a bow placed neatly in the centre. 

Carefully Liv tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet box with ‘Merry Christmas Liv’ engraved on it in silver italics. Opening the box her eyes fell upon the silver pendant necklace in the shape of a heart, the letter ‘L’ engraved on it. She carefully took it out of the box and held it in her hand before noticing a small clasp on the side of it. 

Gently she opened the locket to reveal two pictures, one on each side of the heart, one of the pictures was of her and Aaron when she was a little girl, sat on the merry-go-round together smiling away, the other side was a picture of the three of them from their holiday to wales, they were laughing together and it was one of their favourite pictures of all three of them.

“If you want to change the pictures I don’t mind – 

“Robert began worried she’d not want him to be in the picture.

“-Don’t be stupid, it’s amazing, I love it!” Aaron and Roberts faces broke into smiles as they saw how happy their gift had made her.

“Thank you so much!” She said hugging Aaron who had gotten up off the sofa. 

“Are you sure though? This must’ve cost a fortune.” She questioned.

“Now whose being stupid?” Robert began to speak, “Listen we want this to be the best Christmas we’ve all ever had, and if we cant spoil you at Christmas then when can we?” He smiled at her.

Then suddenly something happened that no one was expecting happened – Liv walked up to Robert and gave him a hug.

“Thank you.” She said quietly as she pulled away from him, “I know I can be a pain and that but, you know, I do…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words from embarrassment.

“Yeah we know.” Aaron said saving her from the awkward moment, smiling at Robert who still looked a bit shocked from the hug. 

It had been Roberts idea to buy the locket, they’d been shopping in town and he spotted it, they saw it as a promise to her that she’d always have a home with them no matter what happened, and from that moment on no other present compared.

“Actually, if you look under the tree, Santa may have brought you something.” Liv said gesturing towards the tree with a cheeky expression on her face. This caused Robert and Aaron to look at each other confused at what Liv had done.“Oh for god’s sake,” She sighed reaching under the tree and bringing out two presents, handing them to Robert and Aaron, “Well go on then.” She laughed.

They both opened the presents to be greeted by two extremely festive Christmas jumpers, Aarons patterned with snowmen and Roberts with reindeer.

“You said you wanted the best Christmas yet so I figured those should help do the trick,” She smiled at them both, “Plus you two aren’t being the only ones who don’t have to wear something ridiculously Christmassy.”

“Where did you get the money for these? Is this what your dinner moneys been going on?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t be daft, I wanted to get you a gift but I couldn’t sacrifice my food for it. Why do you think I’ve been helping Chas out so much in the pub? Christmas spirit and good will? It’s like you don’t know me at all.” She joked as they both put their jumpers on.

“Speaking of mum and charity, where are they?” Aaron wondered, noticing the empty kitchen, just as he was about to shout her they all heard a loud cackle coming from the pub causing them all the walk out of the living room,

“Are they drunk already?” Liv said turning around to look at them in disbelief walking through to the bar.

“What time is it?” Aaron asked.

“10:30.” Robert answered him looking at his watch.

“Yep.” Aaron spoke as Liv disappeared into the bar. Before Robert could follow her he tapped him on the arm.

“Oi.” Aaron said causing Robert to turn and face him,

“What?” Robert murmured.

“Merry Christmas.” Aaron whispered, grabbing Robert by the jumper and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Yes, it is.” Robert smiled as his hands came up to Aarons waist before leaning back in again.

“Mmmm no, no, no, no.” Charity’s voice rang as she walked over to them a tipsy Chas following closely behind and resting her head on her shoulder, wine glasses in hands, interrupting them from their intimate moment.

“You can stop that right away, Christmas is no time for snogging, I’m sorry…” Both men were now looking at her trying to find a reason why she was interrupting them. “It’s time for drowning your sorrows, stuffing your face, and…” She paused as both men noticed Chas mindlessly nodding her head in agreement, “No that’s it.”

“Right.” Aaron replied, “Best go get sobering up a bit then before we go stuffing out face at Lisa’s then haven’t you.” Causing both women to grudge and Robert to laugh.

“Since when did you get sensible?” Chas laughed as her and charity returned to the stools they were sat at. As Robert was about to follow them into the bar his arm was once again grabbed by Aaron…

“Come on,” Aaron smiled dragging him back to the living room, “Presents…”


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door of the living room behind them to give them more privacy, Aaron walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of presents as Robert did the same but pulled the bag out from the cupboard in the hallway. They then sat next to each other on the sofa, neither of them able to wipe their smiles off their faces,

“Who’s going first?” Aaron asked hinting towards both bags of presents.

“I’ll go, I know how much you hate opening presents in front of people, even if you are engaged to them.”

“Right,” Aaron picked up the bag and pulled out Robert’s first present, “I’m no good at presents and this sort of thing so sorry in advance.” Aaron said handing him his present.

“Careful, you’re almost a romantic.” Robert joked at Aaron’s comment. Unwrapping the first present he knew what it was before he been had finished taking all the paper off – shower gel.

“What are you trying to say?” Robert joked.

“I figured you’d like a replacement after the Noah situation and the consequential paddy you threw after it.” Aaron teased him.

“Well maybe you can help me use it next time.” Robert flirted at Aaron, earning a smirk from his fiancé. “Thank you.” He said leaning in to give Aaron a quick kiss before reaching into his bag and handing Aaron his first present.

Robert’s presents were seemingly more well wrapped then Aaron’s, but neither of them really cared about that, they were just happy this year they could actually buy each other presents. Opening his present, Aaron’s face was filled with shock,

“Where did you find this?” He said lifting up the hoodie. It was the same kind of hoodie which Liv had cut up in the summer but he could never find one like it and it was one of his favourites. 

“I saw it in town the other day and I had to buy it for you,” Robert said smiling at how happy Aaron was, “You loved that hoodie more than anything, I couldn’t not get it for you.”

“Cheers.” Aaron said trying to disguise how ridiculously happy he was getting at being bought a hoodie. “Next one?” He gestured back towards the bag and pulled out a bigger present for Robert.

When he unwrapped, it he saw the silk of the tie and a small box, the tie was a dark burgundy colour and when he opened the ox it revealed new cuff links, square and silver just like the ones he’d shown Aaron in town the other week. Also, tucked into the tie was a voucher,

“It’s for that posh suit place in town you’re always banging on about, figured you’ve not bought a new one in a long time so you should treat yourself,” Robert loved getting a new suit, it made him feel smart and if he was being honest he knew he looked good in a suit,

“Thank you.” He said once again leaning in to kiss Aaron, pulling back he heard Aaron make a comment which he liked to hear,

“I do expect a special showing of it though.”

“Definitely.” Robert smirked. Reaching into the bag once again he pulled out an envelope and handing it to Aaron, an uncertain look appearing on his face as he didn’t expect that.

Robert watched Aaron’s face change however from uncertain to excited as he read the letter that was in the envelope.

“Omg, Robert this is sick!” Aaron smiled as he continued to read the paper. Robert had bought him two tickets to the rally place in Hotten, Aaron and Adam were always talking about one day planning on going, recently it felt like that all Robert heard those two talking about so he decided he’d buy Aaron tickets for him to finally go.

“Figured you could take Adam on a little date there.” Robert joked, “Oh can I give you your other present now, it sort of comes as a pair.” Aaron nodded in anticipation, wondering what else Robert had treated him to seeing as though he already felt spoilt by his fiancé. Robert reached into the bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to Aaron. Aaron took it from him and opened it to find a key.

“It’s a key?” Aaron said, looking at Rob for more information. 

“Yeah it’s a key to a rally bike car thing, well an old one,” He could see the smile still spread on Aarons face, “I thought it could be a little project for you and Adam, me and Vic have brought it for you both so you can fix it together and make it yours.”

“Robert this is the best present I’ve ever got, thank you.” He said leaning in to give Robert a quick kiss, “Are you sure you don’t mind me going to the rally day with Adam though? I mean are you sure you don’t want it to be a me and you thing?”

“Rally driving? Nah I think I’ll pass,” Robert smiled, making sure Aaron didn’t feel guilty at all about going with Adam, “Anyway I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” He murmured gaining a knowing smirk from Aaron.

“Last one.” Aaron said, handing Robert his final present. “Careful unwrapping this one.” This caused Robert to take a look at Aaron, unsure of what he could’ve bought. Gently he tore the wrapping paper away from the gift and as he did so Aaron saw a look of disbelief flood Roberts face.

“Aaron,” He whispered, “Where – “

“-Is it the right one, I was pretty sure but I don’t know I can’t really tell.” He asked hoping that it was the one Robert wanted.

“Yeah it’s the one.” He said in shock flicking through it. “What made you think to get this?”  
In his hand, Robert was holding an old comic book from the 90’s, he had dreamed of his parents buying it him as a kid, it was limited addition and he’d wanted it so badly for Christmas but his dad had never brought it for him, ‘What do you want that rubbish for?’ he’d say. He was in awe of it, desperately trying not to damage it.

“I was thinking about what to get you then I remembered when you were telling me about it a few months ago, so I looked around and I found a copy. I’ve checked as well, it’s an original, not a copy. Do you like it?” 

“Like it? Aaron I love it, thank you so much.” He said.

“You best go put it upstairs somewhere safe before any of them lot get their hands on it.” Aaron joked. After Aaron said this, Robert went upstairs with all of their presents finding a safe place to put them all in their room whilst Aaron tidied up all the wrapping paper that was now on the floor, smiling as he did so thinking about how happy Robert was.

As Robert re-entered the living room he walked over to Aaron and placed his hands on his waist pulling him in closely. 

“Thank you for all my presents, I love them all.” He smiled softly at Aaron, thinking how lucky he was to be with someone so thoughtful.

“Thank you too, this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” Aaron smiled gently up at Robert so he was looking into his eyes.

“Good.” Robert whispered leaning in and placing his lips on Aaron’s, his hands came up to find Aaron’s neck as Aaron’s wrapped themselves around Roberts waist. 

As they continued to kiss, Robert’s hands came to reach for Aaron’s and lifted them so Aaron’s hands were on Roberts neck, his fingers running through Roberts hair as Robert kept him close by his waist. They were so content in each other’s embrace that neither of them noticed the living room door open and just as Aaron was about to deepen the kiss, they were once again interrupted,

“Oi what did I say about snogging.” Charity’s voice filled the room, once again causing them to break apart. “Come on, get ready to go to Lisa’s…”


	4. Chapter 4

On arrival at Lisa’s they were greeted by a sea of dingles, firstly being smothered by Lisa in a huge hug, then being met with the quirky Christmas accessory being modelled by Marlon, then entering the flood of dingle laughter and Christmas joy, which they both concluded was enhanced by the alcohol being offered out by Cain.

“Nice jumpers lads.” Belle remarked from the other side of the room.

“Nice, aren’t they?” Liv laughed walking over to where belle was stood. “Happy Birthday.” She said handing Belle her present from the three of them.

“Where are – “Carly began before a noise from outside of Chas and Charity cackling answered her question.

“Every year.” Marlon joked before opening the door to them.

They all stood around whilst Lisa finished cooking the dinner, Aaron and Robert stood together around the scene of the family question watching as everyone would exchange presents and gradually fill their drinks more and more with ‘Christmas spirit’ as Charity called it.

“Oh Robert I almost forgot!” Lisa suddenly said rushing over to the tree and pulling out a present and walking back to hand it to him. “Happy Christmas.” 

He looked down at the Christmas slightly in shock as Lisa returned to the kitchen to continue preparing the dinner, he was looking down at it as Aaron nudged him slightly,

“It’s not going to open itself.” Aaron laughed bringing Robert out of his thoughts. Robert handed Aaron his drink and began to open the presents. When he opened, it he found a dark blue jumper, the kind of material he loved to wear, it was like one he already owned but this one was much nicer. He showed it to Aaron who looked as if he approved although Robert knew when it came to clothes Aaron really had no idea. Then he walked over to the kitchen area to thank Lisa.

“Thank you very much Lisa, you didn’t have to.”

“Oh love don’t be stupid you’re family now aren’t you, listen if it isn’t the right size let me know and I’ll take it back.”

“Will do.” Robert said before going to return to Aaron, the word family still circling in his mind. Aaron must’ve been able to tell something was on his mind because as soon as he was back standing next to him he asked him what was wrong.

“You okay?” Aaron said quietly, not wanting to draw any attention, this bringing Robert out of his daze.

“Yeah.” Robert began, “It’s just, I don’t know, being accepted by them all, well, I’m not use to feeling like I belong, it’s kind of new.” He smiled.

“Robert Sugden, are you becoming sentimental?” Aaron teased stepping closer to him.

“Must be getting it from you.” Robert responded leaning in.

“Leave it out will you lads!” Cain shouted from the other side of the room, causing them both to step back a bit from their slight embarrassment. 

Eventually when the dinner had been ate, the crackers had been pulled and the ridiculously bad jokes had been told they all sat down for some Christmas games. Just as they were about to start playing the third round of ‘drunken charades’ or ‘charades’ as the rest of the world called it, Noah and liv came running in from outside. 

“It’s snowing!” Liv called, running into the house with snow on her hair and a clear look of happiness painted on her face. Her words caused everyone to get up from where they were sat and follow her back outside to see this spectacle.

“Ohh its freezing!” Chas said shivering as she put her coat on.

“It’s snow Chas.” Liv remarked preparing a snowball to throw at her.

“Don’t you dare young lady.” Chas threatened with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Oh yeah, what you gonna do –“

“-got you!” Marlon shouted as Liv felt the icy cold of the snow hit her cheek, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“I’ll get you back for that!” Liv laughed picking up some more snow and running towards him, Carly joining in with her and chasing after Marlon with the snow. As this happened a drunken Chas and Charity both ran over to the windowsill, scooped up the snow on there and began throwing it towards Cain who soon armed himself with huge snowballs and retaliated with the help of Noah and Sam. 

“To the pub!” Chas shouted to them all, beginning to head towards the direction of the pub, still continuing in her snow battle.

“Did I ever tell you your family are absolutely insane?” Robert laughed, still stood with Aaron close to the door, watching the rest of the Dingles start walking to the pub, none of them in a fit state to drive. 

“You might’ve mentioned it once or twi – “

“Oi soft lads, are you coming or what?” Liv laughed, seeing the look of pure horror on her brothers face from the cold snow which had just hit the back of his neck.

“Right come here!” He laughed, picking up snow in his hands and chasing after Liv down the road which the rest of them were all walking down. The sight of this causing Robert to laugh at how ridiculous his little family were.

“Wait for me!” Robert called, before making sure Lisa had locked the house and running after both of them down the road. Eventually all three of them caught up with the rest of the family and began teaming up against everyone else. Teaming up however lasted for about 2 minutes before it turned into every man for himself kind of situation.

So, there they were, all the Dingles running down the roads to the village having a huge snowball fight, Chas leading the way still adamant to turn Cain into a walking talking snowman and everyone else following behind laughing and joking with each other and having simply the best time. This was easily the happiest Robert and Aaron had ever been at Christmas…


End file.
